Conventionally, a facility may use a plurality of mobile units (MU) deployed therethrough. As described herein, MUs may include any mobile computing device such as, but not limited to, a cell phone a smart phone, a two-way radio, a bar code scanner, a digital camera, a radio frequency identification (RFID) scanner, mobile computer, and combinations thereof. Depending on a type of facility, the MUs may be provided to employees, customers, or both for a variety of conventional functionalities used by the employees, customers, or both. For example, in a warehouse environment, employees may use the MUs for inventory purposes. In another example, in a retail environment, customers may be provided the MUs to perform sales functionalities such as price checks, locating items, checking out, etc. Disadvantageously, the plurality of MUs used in the facility may require a high amount of maintenance. For example, updating all the MUs when upgraded software is used by the network or system requires that each MU receive a respective update. To this end, conventional technologies provide a cradle device in which the MU is inserted to recharge power as well as establish a connection with the network. In order to minimize an amount of space, the cradles may be aligned in rows and columns and mounted on a wall of the facility. However, because the cradle must provide a sufficient amount of surface area as well as the components to establish the connection that are sufficiently-strong to hold the MU, the cradles may require a larger amount of space than anticipated. Furthermore, different MUs typically include different connector types requiring a specific cradle for each MU type.